


First Time

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [7]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, That's it, says so in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: Archer and Griffin meet up to resolve the betting pool once and for all.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said all the works in this series would now come after That One Betting Pool? Well, this is the exception to the rule. This is set in the eighth chapter of That One Betting Pool, from Archer and Griffin's point of view.
> 
> Basically, you need to read That One Betting Pool before you move on to this one. Go on. This fanfic's not going anywhere.

Night had fallen on the Society for Arcane Sciences.

To most of the people lodging inside this Society, it meant that dinner was ready, and that it was time to dig in. But after dinner, that was when the Lodgers either packed up their things and went to bed, or stayed up to finish their work. And in the case of one of the Lodgers walking down the halls, it was more of that latter.

Griffin went through the hallways, trying to stay unnoticed by his various colleagues that came his way. Fortunately for him, he had the knack of being as invisible as his mice in the eyes of a lot of his fellow Lodgers. And if they did see him, they didn't give a second thought to his presence. He was something of a fixture, always there and yet ignored.

Now he was counting on this ability as he walked towards a certain door – the door to one of the Lodgers' personal rooms. Once Griffin was at the door, he checked to make sure that this was the room he was looking for, and then glanced around.

No one was anywhere they could see him. Good.

He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Archer, without his coat and goggles, looking at him with mild relief on his face. “Oh, Griffin,” Archer said. “I've been waiting.” He opened the door wider to let Griffin inside, and he came in.

“I did try to tidy up a bit,” Archer said as he closed the door behind Griffin. “I don't know if it looks appropriate, but–”

“Doesn't matter,” Griffin said as he turned towards Archer. “It's just me you're seeing, and I've probably got a thousand and one bottles for chemistry in my room.” He tried to smile, as if indicating that he meant it in jest. Archer got the hint, and smiled back.

“So...” Archer cleared his throat. “Yes, I'm ready. I've prepared myself, and...uh...I've been thinking of you all night. Ah, I mean, we just finished dinner, but...”

Griffin held up a hand to stop him. “You don't have to go on about it.” He took a few steps forward. “You're sure you want to do this.”

“Yes.”

“I'm not forcing you into anything.”

“I think we established this back in the chemistry lab.” Archer walked around a chair, as if hiding behind it. “I want to do this, but...where do we even begin?”

“I'm...not quite sure, either.” Griffin pushed his glasses up his nose. “You know, I don't do this on a regular basis.”

“Have you, though?” Archer asked. “Have you ever done it? Before?”

Griffin exhaled. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Archer looked away. “Who was it?”

“That doesn't matter,” Griffin said as he walked closer. “Here, now, you matter to me.” A pause. “God, that sounded ridiculous.”

“Well, we're being ridiculous, aren't we?” Archer said. “All this, just so I won't lose to the others' betting pool.” He sat down in the chair.

Griffin put his hands on the backrest of the chair. “You're clearly nervous.”

“I am not,” Archer denied, wrapping his arms around himself. “It's not like this is some big event that will change my life.”

He tried to laugh, and failed. The other man sighed, and bent down so that his eyes were on level with Archer's.

“Well, it's your first time, I can understand that you're uneasy,” he said.

Archer frowned a little. “You-you've done it before. What's it supposed to be like?”

“I was drunk, Archer, drunk and foolish,” Griffin replied, “so I'm not sure either. But at least you're not under any influence. Or stupid."

“You overestimate me when it comes to being stupid.” Archer said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards a little. “I just...I didn't expect our first time to be like this. And I can't believe we haven't even made a move yet.”

Griffin blinked, and then leaned forward, his lips meeting Archer's. The whole world was silent for a while, before he pulled back, and they both opened their eyes – when they had closed them, they had no idea.

“...How was that?” Griffin asked.

“Fantastic,” Archer responded. “Kiss me again.”

Griffin was eager to comply, and he closed the distance between them again. This time, Archer kissed back with a bit of intensity, and he grabbed the other man's hair, pulling him closer. In turn, Griffin moved closer and placed his hands on Archer's shoulders, and they kissed again and again until they had to breathe.

“Oh, God,” Archer said in between gasps. “I want you.”

Griffin grinned, even as he tried to catch his own breath. “So tell me,” he said, “how did you expect our first time to be like?”

Archer looked to his bed. “First of all, I expected we'd make it to a bed.”

Griffin looked up as well. “That's fair,” he said. He stood up, and Archer did so as well. They both looked down at each other's hands, before taking one's hand in the other's.

Archer led Griffin to the bed, and sat him down on the bed, before bending over so that his face was close to the other man's. Then he gave him a crooked smile.

“Next,” he said, “I'd suggest that I kiss you until you beg me to satisfy you.”

Griffin raised his eyebrows. “Show me.”

Archer took Griffin's face in his hands, and kissed him on the lips yet again, then pulled away quickly. He then leaned in again and brushed his lips against Griffin's jaw, before sucking lightly. The other man's breath hitched.

His hands then moved down to the first few buttons on Griffin's shirt, undoing them. He opened just enough to reveal the man's neck and collarbone, and then pressed his lips against the pale skin. Archer heard Griffin's breathing increase as he ran his lips further down, and he felt his chest and shoulders heaving up and down as he moved his hands down Griffin's arms, and his lips stopped where the last button was undone. He pulled back, confusion on his face.

“I don't hear any begging,” Archer said. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, but perhaps you'll see some begging,” Griffin replied, his eyes moving downwards. Archer followed them to catch a small but noticeable bulge hidden under the other man's apron between his legs.

“Besides, it'll take more than that for you to hear me say such things,” Griffin said.

Archer frowned. “Don't get arrogant,” he said, pushing Griffin onto the bed. As he landed, Archer crawled on the bed, straddling him. “I'm going to hear it.”

“Not tonight,” Griffin said, holding up a finger. “We can't let them know I'm in 'ere.”

“Well, how do you suppose we let them know I'm getting shagged?” Archer asked.

“Are you loud in bed?” Griffin asked bluntly.

Archer blushed. “What – how would I know?”

Griffin sighed out of his nose. “Never even touched yourself, I see.” Then he smirked. “No matter. We're about to find out.”

“What do you–”

Griffin pushed himself up with one hand and grabbed Archer's scarf with the other, tugging it off his neck. Then without warning, he moved further up to suck on Archer's neck, his teeth touching the skin.

“A-ah!” Archer exclaimed.

He then felt Griffin smile against his skin – there was a little laughter there too. “You do sound loud,” Griffin commented, pulling back. “Don't worry, that's brilliant. Do you want to see how loud you are?”

Archer was a little embarrassed, but not enough to refuse. He nodded. “Alright. Just – don't do that again.”

“I'll remember that,” Griffin said. “For now, let me take the lead.”

Archer moved to his right and leaned down so that this time, he was the one lying down on the bed. Griffin shifted his position, and placed his knees and hands on either side of the other man. Griffin then leaned down and began to unbutton Archer's waistcoat.

Archer watched as his waistcoat and then his shirt were opened, and soon he was freed of his undershirt, too. Griffin looked at him hungrily, and then ran his hands down Archer's chest.

He gasped. Pleased by this, Griffin continued to explore with his hands, moving them back up, leaning down even more, his breath tickling the exposed skin. He soon reached down to pinch one of his nipples, eliciting a cry from Archer. Now even more excited, Griffin took both his nipples and began to twirl them.

“Ah! Ah – ah!”

Archer was panting and moaning, and though those were the loudest sounds to Griffin, he could discern footsteps moving about outside the door to Archer's room. But that was thrown out of his mind when he saw Archer's face, flushed and eager.

The other man was definitely enjoying the sensations, new to him as they might have been. Griffin had to wonder – was Archer just moaning this loud because he was a virgin? Or was he really that good with his hands? He wouldn't know, he hadn't been with anyone this way since–

No sense in thinking about that now. He had said it before – all that mattered here was Archer. And Archer already looked close to finishing.

“I'm not done with you yet,” Griffin whispered, thumbing the sensitive flesh once more, before moving his hands elsewhere.

His hands then wandered below Archer's waist to his pants, and he could see how Archer was begging him to continue. He undid the pants, and then grabbed them, along with his underwear, and slid them off, taking his time pulling them completely off Archer's legs.

Archer whined as his erection met the chill of the air, and he looked down as Griffin dropped his clothes onto the floor, then turned back to him. Now he had to process that his body was now displayed in front of someone else. It wasn't like he didn't think of Griffin looking at him in this state, but it seemed unbelievable that it was happening now.

He tensed as Griffin reached a hand forward, but the other man noticed.

“Don't be afraid,” Griffin said.

Archer gulped, but nodded. “Alright.”

Griffin finally touched his cock, and Archer relaxed. He leaned back into the bed as Griffin began stroking him, moaning again and closing his eyes. Then a warm sensation pooled in his belly when he felt the hand begin to pump, and he felt his voice grow louder.

Lord, have mercy.

He was gasping, he was clutching at the sheets, he was losing control of himself. He wanted to say something, but he could only let out incoherent sounds of pleasure, and he couldn't stop. He could only remember who was making him feel so good.

Oh, Griffin.

Oh, Griffin...

“Oh!”

Before Archer knew it, he had reached his limit, and his body was wracked with his orgasm. He let out a scream, and fought to catch his breath, opening his eyes long enough to see white spurts spilling out of him, and Griffin's hand still pumping, riding him through his climax.

He had never known this feeling before, and bloody hell, it was leaving him breathless.

When he had finished, he put a hand on his forehead, wiping the sweat away.

“M'sorry,” he said. “Was I supposed to...last longer?”

“Don't apologize,” Griffin said, crawling forward. “You were bound to get too excited. You're a virgin. Well, probably not anymore.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Archer asked, even as he was smiling a little.

“I doubt you'll regret it later,” Griffin told him. He kissed Archer on the cheek, and took one of his hands in his own.

Archer nodded, and inhaled, then exhaled. He looked Griffin over, before frowning. “There's something wrong with this, though,” he said.

Griffin looked surprised. Slowly, he pushed himself back up. “What?”

Archer pointed at him. “You're not undressed, and you've still got an erection.” He sat up. “Let me do it.”

He took Griffin's apron off, and then proceeded to undo the rest of his shirt, before pulling it off as well. Archer didn't stop for even a moment, taking off all of the other man's clothes before feasting his eyes upon his body.

There were so many things that came to his mind, so many things he could say, but it didn't seem like anything could come close to what he felt. Did Griffin feel this way, looking at his body?

“...Your skin's so pale,” was the first thing that came out of Archer's mouth.

“Well, I'm albino, what did you expect?” Griffin asked dryly.

Archer shook his head. “No, no. I mean it like...you look different, somehow.” He leaned forward. “Like you're glowing.”

“Don't try to be romantic with me, I've a problem that needs to be fixed,” Griffin said, in spite of the smile that was threatening to form.

“Admit it, you like it.” Archer then went silent for a while, before saying, “...What do I do now?”

Griffin leaned forward. “Do you want to show me what you've imagined yourself doing to me?” he whispered.

Archer grinned wider, a little mischievously. “If you insist.”

He inched forward and kissed Griffin on the lips once more, placing his knee between Griffin's legs. Archer pulled back, and then held the other man's chin, placing his own thumb on his bottom lip, before kissing him again. This time he inserted his tongue into Griffin's mouth, and he was delighted to hear a small sound of surprise echoing in the man's throat.

Once he pulled away, Archer opened his eyes to see a red flush covering Griffin's cheeks and ears, and they both breathed heavily. Griffin opened his mouth to say something, but then Archer cut him off by diving in and pressing his lips to his neck once again. He grabbed his arms and started trailing kisses down his chest, down, down until he knew for sure that he was hearing a little whimpering.

Archer finally lowered himself down to Griffin's now fully erect member, and softly breathed on it. He licked his lips, and then looked up at the other man's eager face.

“...Not invisible, now, is it?” he tried to joke.

Griffin blushed harder. “Sod off,” he snapped quietly.

Archer laughed a little. “Just trying to lighten the mood,” he said, looking back down. His hands moved down to Griffin's thighs, before he straightened up, moving his hands to the man's knees and pushing them apart. Then he lifted up one hand and touched Griffin's dick, almost experimentally.

Griffin closed his eyes, and hummed at the sensation. Archer took this as a good sign, and wrapped his fingers around his erection, before slowly beginning to move his hand up and down. Griffin let out a strangled moan, and Archer looked up at him.

“What're you doing?” Archer asked, even as he continued to stroke him, still a little slowly.

Griffin tried to catch his breath. “M' trying to...trying to keep quiet,” he whispered. “Told you – we can't let 'em know I'm in here.”

“Mm,” Archer hummed. “But if we're doing this according to my imagination, I would be making you plead for more.” He stopped moving his hand, and looked Griffin in the eye. “If you're so insistent, then at least let me see you plead.”

“You're just as stubborn as ever,” Griffin said, trying to sound less desperate than how he was feeling.

Archer leaned forward. “Yeah, but I'm bloody well not the only one.” A corner of his mouth turned upwards, and he tightened his hold on the other man's cock, before he began to pump, quicker than his actions before.

To his delight, he heard Griffin moan a little louder, and subsequently cover his mouth with his hand. Archer moved his hand a little faster, and Griffin began to gasp for air, his breaths getting noisier. He grabbed the sheets of the bed below him, his knuckles turning paler than before.

“You told me you don't do this often,” Archer said, sliding his other hand back up Griffin's thigh. He came even closer to Griffin's face, until he could feel the air escaping his nose. “How long has it been?”

Griffin looked at him with half-lidded eyes, swallowing – his mouth was dry. “Too...too long...” he said softly.

Archer looked back down, and after a few more strokes, an idea popped into his head.

Griffin lowered his hand from his mouth, catching his breath when Archer let go of his erection. He was about to give the other man a look of annoyance when Archer put his hands on Griffin's shoulders, and pushed him down onto the bed once again. Archer then moved backwards, and leaned down, putting his hands on either side of Griffin's hips, and Archer faced his dick. And now, truth be told, Griffin had not been expecting Archer to open his mouth and lick his cock.

Just what had Archer been imagining all this time?

He couldn't control the soft sound that escaped his mouth, and he barely had a second to prepare himself before Archer held his erection in one hand, and took the tip in his mouth.

Griffin slapped a hand over his mouth.

He closed his eyes as Archer began to swirl his tongue over the head, feeling grunts escaping his mouth through the vibrations on his lips. Archer wrapped his own lips around him, and began to suck, and it was taking everything to not suddenly thrust his hips upwards. So he could only dig the nails of his other hand into the mattress, and sink into the feeling, letting himself be touched by the man he loved.

The hand over his mouth moved up to grab his hair tightly, and little gasps of air escaped out his nose as he set his teeth together.

“Archer,” he hissed, “Archer...”

The other man looked up at him, continuing to suck some more. Griffin's heart beat faster, and he couldn't take it anymore.

“Archer, I'm...” he whimpered, “...I'm...”

Archer got the hint and pulled back with a pop, just as Griffin finally hit his peak, and a moan escaped his mouth. He felt his release shake his very being; it was as if something had come bubbling up to the surface, something that he had not let out in a long, long time.

He took a few moments to breathe, just as Archer hovered over him, looking at the expression on his face. He must have looked a little ridiculous, with his open mouth and his red cheeks. But all Archer did was kiss him on the forehead. Griffin opened his eyes, and saw something white dripping out of Archer's hair.

“...Alright, that's my fault,” he breathed.

“That's probably the first time you've ever apologized for something,” Archer said, running a hand through his hair to wipe it off. “I got too close anyway.”

“Yeah, well...thanks,” Griffin said.

“For what?”

“For getting close in the first place.” Griffin sat up, so that he was now face to face with Archer. He smiled a little. “To be honest, I actually haven't been this happy in a long time.”

Archer stared at him, before huffing. “Easy for you to say,” he said, crossing his arms. “I still haven't lost my virginity yet.”

“That's what you're worried about? What if someone heard me?” Griffin tilted his head, and pointed at the door. Archer had almost forgotten about the thin walls of the Society. He then shrugged. “Eh, the others probably thought you were me.”

“They better have,” Griffin replied. He shifted in his seat, and looked Archer in the eye again. “And besides, we actually have plenty of time for you to lose your virginity, in case you haven't noticed.”

“Oh sure, _I'd_ know,” Archer snidely remarked. Then he blinked. “Seriously? You can orgasm more than once?”

“I found out after some experimentation,” Griffin explained, “ _after_ Hyde made a big deal out of all his conquests. It was shit listening to him, but it was an enlightening night.” He then blushed. “Sort of.”

Archer laughed. “Well, if you say so.” He leaned forward, a grin on his face. “Were you thinking of me that night, then?”

Griffin was the one staring at him this time, before his eyes darted down for a second. “...I think you're thinking a little too much about me too.”

“What–?” Archer looked down, and sure enough, he was stirring again.

“Guess you're so eager to have a second round,” the other man commented.

Archer figured he should be a little annoyed by that, but instead he grinned, a little cheeky. “Well, to be fair, it is with you,” he said. “I can't imagine doing this with anyone else.”

“Aren't you sweet.” Griffin cupped Archer's face in his hands, and then leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. “You'd have to wait for me, then.”

“I'd wait for you anytime.” Archer said. “I've already waited months for you to say you like me back.”

Griffin was silent for a time. There were many things he wanted to say.

“...I love you,” was what finally came out.

Archer looked into his eyes, before wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you as well,” he said.

 


End file.
